


Terms of Love

by itsAlliebitheway



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Consent is sexy ;), F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Misunderstandings, Smut, kind of character study, rather a Kara Danvers love-life inspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsAlliebitheway/pseuds/itsAlliebitheway
Summary: “Can you fetch me some gummy-worms when you come back, Love?”, Kara yelled after Lena who got up to make herself some tea. She almost dropped the kettle when her brain registered the term of endearment.Love? Since when was she Kara’s Love? Oh god, was she Kara’s Love? Nope, not getting the hopes up...“Earlier, when I was making tea, you called me Love? I was just wondering where it was coming from since you never called me that before.”“You always call me darling, so I wanted to have something to call you too.”“But you do know that you only call someone ‘Love’ when you actually love them, right?”, Lena asked, anxious for the answer. Stupid hope.orthe one where Kara accidentally calls Lena 'Love' which sparks a deep conversation about platonic and romantic love, past relationships and desires - with two happy endings of course.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 19
Kudos: 601





	Terms of Love

“Can you fetch me some gummy-worms when you come back, Love?”, Kara yelled after Lena who got up to make herself some tea. She almost dropped the kettle when her brain registered the term of endearment.

Love? Since when was she Kara’s Love? Oh god, was she Kara’s Love? Nope, not getting the hopes up would be a better plan to make here. Lena plopped her teabag into the steaming water, grabbed the gummy-worms and resumed to Kara on the couch. She cuddled close to her best friend again, throwing the blanket they were both sharing over her legs. Kara pulled her into her side snuggly.

This closeness together with the term of endearment kept swirling around in her head until she couldn’t even concentrate on the space-documentary they were watching anymore.

Kara, of course, felt her fidgeting beside her and sent her a weary look. “Is everything okay? Am I making you too warm again?”

Lena decided that she had to find out the thought process behind Kara’s choice of words. Not knowing wasn’t an option. “No, the temperature is fine. It’s something you said earlier.” Kara’s brows scrunched together in confusion, obviously trying to remember everything that fell out of her mouth that night.

“Earlier, when I was making tea, you called me Love?”

Kara’s face relaxed, clearly not seeing any problem with the situation, which made that stupid hope rise up in Lena’s chest once more. “Oh yeah. Do you not like it?”

“No, it’s totally okay. I was just wondering where it was coming from since you never called me that before.”

“You always call me darling, so I wanted to have something to call you too.”

“But you do know that you only call someone ‘Love’ when you actually love them, right?”, Lena asked, anxious for the answer. Stupid hope.

“Of course I know that silly. It’s not like you would be my best friend if I didn’t love you.”

So she didn’t know. Lena knew that Kara often struggled with earth’s customs, especially concerning human relationships. Lena now had a difficult choice to make. Should she leave Kara in the dark, let her call her ‘Love’ and pretend Kara could mean it or explain the real meaning to Kara and inevitably loose the thrill that came with Kara saying that. Kara’s innocent, beaming smile was the answer to the question. She couldn’t take advantage of her for her own personal feelings. Kara needed to know.

“I’m sorry to burst your bubble, darling, but the term is normally only used between romantic lovers. Or, you know, if you’re an elderly lady and call everyone sweetie, honey or dear or whatever. But that’s not the point.”

Kara smirked at her little tangent, but her face showed concern again. “I’m sorry if it made you uncomfortable.”

“No, that’s not what happened, I promise I’m not uncomfortable. I wouldn’t mind it if you called me that. It just took me by surprise, is all. And now you know what it means”, she smiled and leaned back against Kara’s side, dropping her head back onto the blonde’s shoulder.

Lena was sure that the true meaning of her words would go over Kara’s head once again, but she didn’t mind as long as she had her at all. Best friends was a pretty good deal. Kara tightened her grip around her shoulder and re-adjusted the blanked over their legs. She began playing with Lena’s hair and refocused on the documentary, only to break the silence after a minute or so.

“What if I don’t know if I’m in romantic love because I don’t know how love should feel like in the first place?”, she asked, still with her fingers tangled in Lena’s hair. Lena sat up to look at her. She seemed so small somehow, even though she was the most powerful being on the planet.

“Of course you know love. Your family sent you away to save your life, and even though you lost them, you were still able to let the Danvers’ in. They love you and you love them too, right?” Kara nodded but stayed silent, so Lena continued.

“You said it yourself, you love me as your best friend, and Sam and Ruby, Winn, James, Nia, Brainy and J’onn. You’re the most loving person I know Kara, how can you even question that?”

“Because I don’t know the difference between this love and the romantic one”, Kara stated, almost whining. Lena furrowed her brow. She hadn’t seen this discussion coming, especially with the knowledge that Kara had dated Mon-El for quite some time and was shattered when she had to send him away in her pod to save his life. 

“Kara, how did you feel with Mon-El?”, she questioned, choosing to search for the root of the problem. The blond let out a long breath. She shrugged her shoulders and gnawed at her bottom lip to stall time.

“I just felt so safe with him, you know? Not because he could protect me or whatever, but I didn’t need to hold back with him. I could throw myself into his arms and he could actually catch me. I was so excited to let myself fall like this again, I hadn’t been able to do that since I left Krypton. And he knew my culture and my customs; I didn’t have to pretend with anything.”

“But now you’re not sure if you were in love?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah, kind of. I mean, could this excitement that I felt just have been the only thing that made him different from James? That that was the only reason I dated him for so long?”

“That’s a possibility, of course, and I don’t want to assume your feelings, but I’m sure you did love him. You were absolutely shattered when you had to send him away, I’m not sure if it would have been the same with James or anyone else of your friends. You grieved for him.”

“But that’s just that, isn’t it? I grieved for him because I thought he was dead. Even if he wasn’t, I knew I would never see him again so in a way he died for me or to me I don’t know. And I’m not sure that I would have grieved differently for anyone else.”

“I didn’t think about it like that”, Lena confessed and grabbed Kara’s hand to intertwine their fingers. “Maybe you mistook this excitement you described as attraction? Because I’m sure you loved him, even if it was just in a platonic way.”

“Maybe you’re right. I mean, I literally resented him when he woke up, and our relationship was never a really good one too. Maybe it wasn’t enough in the end to really be love, even if we said it to each other. But then again, how will I ever know?”

“I’m sorry I can’t help you with this”, Lena said sincerely. She squeezed Kara’s hand and dropped her head onto her shoulder again.

“No, it’s not your fault. You always help me as good as you can, I appreciate that.”

They fell silent again and concentrated back on the documentary. Kara kept playing with Lena’s finger’s while she stuffed gummy-worms in her mouth with the other hand. When the pack was empty, Kara leant her head onto Lena’s.

Lena closed her eyes to enjoy this moment of closeness. They often shared these moments, but tonight somehow felt more meaningful than usual. At least to Lena, though she would never admit that.

“How do you feel when you’re in love? Or is that too personal?”, Kara wanted to know, still snuggled close to Lena. That wasn’t hard to answer, she just had to tell her what she felt right this moment. And without putting a name to the description, it was the easiest love confession she ever made.

“I feel this complete sense of safety and wholeness when I’m with the person I love. The only person where I let myself be exactly like I am and not pretend to be some corporate bitch or evil daughter. I’m just Lena and that feels so relaxing. Even if I’m having a bad day, the person I love can always make me smile with just a text or being by my side, even if we don’t say anything at all. And I feel comfortable to let them touch me. You know I have issues with that, but that doesn’t matter with them because I know they love me fully, with all my marks and mistakes.”

Kara just dropped a kiss onto her head and hugged her a little closer, and for a short moment, Lena imagined that Kara understood. Knew that she talked about her. When Kara didn’t react at all, Lena forced herself to look up at her best friend. “Did that help?”

Kara nodded and pulled her in again, as close as she was able to without pulling Lena into her lap. They watched on in silence, though Lena could practically hear Kara think. It was only a matter of minutes until she spoke again.

“But sometimes platonic love changes into romantic love, right?”, Kara whispered. She sounded like a child. Confusion and doubt were audible in her voice and soon enough, Lena learned why. “Because with James and I, that didn’t work at all. I spent so much time pining over him that I think I loved the idea of us together more than the reality.”

“Yeah of course. Not every relationship starts with dating. Some friendships evolve into relationships, it’s quite common I believe.” 

Kara just hummed as an answer. Lena felt her wince when a star on screen exploded and turned the TV off. She didn’t need to traumatize Kara any further on top of the conversation that was dragging through the whole evening. Now, she didn’t know what to say.

“Should we have some tea before I go?”

“No!”, Kara blurted out unnecessarily loud. “Sorry, I mean, you don’t have to go, and tea would be lovely, but there is something I’d rather have.”

“What do you want?”

“I think I want to kiss you”

Lena didn’t move. She didn’t untangle herself from Kara’s arms or the blanket. She just sat perfectly still, hearing the words over and over in her head. Surely, she just nodded off and dreamed the last 20 seconds?

“I’m sorry, Lena, if I made you uncomfortable with this, I thought this was what you wanted too. Earlier you said you wouldn’t mind it if I called you Love even though you had just explained that it should only be used in a romantic context and then you described how love felt to you and I thought that it was how you act with me but—”

Lena whirled around on the couch and stopped Kara’s nervous ramble with her lips. The first contact was hard, driven by Lena’s momentum, but soon they both relaxed into it. Lena captured Kara’s bottom lip with her own and invited her even more into her space. Kara buried one hand in her hair, the other preciously held her jaw with her thumb brushing over Lena’s cheek. They couldn’t get close enough.

When Lena broke away, desperate to catch her breath, Kara chased her lips and pecked them a few times, seemingly too lost in the sensation.

“Darling, I need air”, she chuckled and inhaled deeply in-between Kara’s loving pecks.

Kara snapped out of the kiss-induced trance and opened her eyes for the first time. They locked with Lena’s instantly. She blushed a fiery red and dropped her hand from Lena’s cheek as if she had burned herself.

“Gosh, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean- I just uhm… I’m sorry maybe I should go!”

“Kara this is your apartment”, Lena stated with a raised eyebrow, maybe enjoying Kara’s nervousness a little too much.

“Right. Sorry. I could just fly around the city to give you space or something…”

“Come here”, Lena whispered and wrapped her in a hug. She pulled her closer by the shoulders and Kara dropped her head on Lena’s shoulder. Lena felt a heavy breath leave her and brush against her neck. She buried her hand in blond tresses and drew soothing circles on her back. Kara inhaled deeply, reaching around Lena’s waist to reciprocate finally.

“You’re okay. We’re okay. I kissed you, so you don’t have to run. And you were right earlier, this is what I want, I want you like this, but that’s not what matters right now. What’s important now is how it felt for you?”

“But what if we just kept kissing. Your feelings aren’t less important than mine.”

“I know they’re not less important. But I’m sure in what I feel. I know I love you and that scares the shit out of me, by the way. But you questioned what love feels like the whole evening. I want to know what goes on inside of you.”

Kara nestled her head deeper into Lena’s neck and hair before she got the courage to speak again. “Would it sound completely insane if I told you that I knew now what it felt like?”

“A little maybe. Just an hour ago you thought you didn’t know love at all”, Lena chuckled and hugged Kara even closer, encouraged by her best friend’s words.

“It’s like that kiss flipped a switch. This excitement and attraction… this pull I always felt towards you made sense finally. I just want to be closer to you and not let you go, like ever.”

“Okay, but do you think this is just sexual attraction you feel or more? Because I feel all these stupid things, they talk about in the cheesy movies you make me watch and I want to do these stupid romantic things with you.”

“You also feel sexually attracted to me? Not just romantically?”

“Of course, Kara. The two aren’t mutually exclusive. You can feel both at the same time and I think for me, that’s what love feels like.”

Kara let out another heavy breath and sat up again. She looked visibly relieved at Lena’s words and wonderfully disheveled from Lena’s hand in her hair and the couch-snuggles before.

“Thank Rao, because that’s exactly how I feel, and I thought that it was totally weird.”

Lena smiled and shook her head disbelievingly. How was it possible to fall for someone this oblivious to any feelings. She reached out with her index finger and traced Kara’s cheekbone before cupping her jaw and pulling her in. They met with less urgency, soft and gentle pecks before Kara sucked in her bottom lip and deepened the kiss. She brushed her tongue along Lena’s lips, and she was all to happy to open her mouth and welcome her with her own tongue. The first hot, wet contact elicited a moan from Lena and she hungrily took everything that Kara was willing to give.

The blonde pressed closer, lifting herself up to straddle Lena’s lap. The pressure of her weight felt so good that Lena involuntarily bucked her hips up. Kara groaned at the contact and pressed down harder, chasing that feeling. She was panting on top of Lena who tipped her head back and began kissing down her jaw and neck to nibble at her collarbones. Kara hummed in pleasure while canting her hips down over and over again. She moved one leg in between Lena’s to optimize the contact between her core and Lena’s thigh and pushed her knee against the brunette’s center in the process. Lena gasped and her head shot up. They were moving very fast, maybe too fast.

“Kara wait”, she whispered and stilled Kara’s moving hips with her hands. Her grip in and of itself wasn’t enough to stop the movement, but her touch combined with her plea got through to Kara. Lena found her eyes dark and dilated, lustful. It made Lena shiver, seeing this want and this urgency. It also made her question why she stopped them in the first place.

“What is it? Did I hurt you?”, Kara rasped out, already lifting herself up from Lena’s lap.

“No, you didn’t. But if we don’t stop now, I don’t think I can hold back. Are you sure you want this?”, Lena asked, searching her face for any sign of uncertainty.

“Yes, I’m sure. I want to feel your skin on my own. I want to kiss you until we’re breathless and everything else you’re okay with doing. I want you.” Kara sounded raw. Her eyes were bigger than ever when Lena sat up. They both stood up slowly, untangling themselves from the blanket they were somehow still wrapped in, Lena pulled Kara to her bedroom by their joined hands.

Lena turned Kara around when they reached the bed, making her sit on the edge and straddling her this time. “Tell me what you want darling”, she whispered and kissed Kara again with force. Kara tugged at the hem of her sweater and, without being asked to, Lena lifted her arms for Kara to pull the sweater off.

“I just want you as close as I can get and then some”, she whispered back and dropped kisses all over her face, neck and collarbones.

“Do you have anything you don’t like? Anywhere I shouldn’t touch you?” Lena got out with much concentration, being thoroughly distracted by Kara nipping away at her neck.

“No. I don’t know. I don’t think so”, she mumbled against her skin. Lena exhaled slowly and cupped Kara’s face with both hands to force her to look into her eyes. Kara’s cheeks were red, and her lips swollen. Her eyes looked like they had been glazed over permanently with want, her pupils blown.

“Darling, have you ever been with a woman before?”

Kara shook her head, worry evident in her features and Lena felt her shoulders straighten as if she were preparing herself to be rejected.

“It’s okay.” Lena kissed her again, sweet and gentle this time. “You can tell me to stop at any time. Can I take your clothes off?”

“Yeah”, Kara rasped out and they both stood up to get rid of their pants and Kara’s sweater. Which made for a slightly awkward face-off in only their underwear when they were done. Kara’s gaze was fixed on Lena’s chest while Lena couldn’t get enough of her abs and thighs.

Kara was actually the first one to find her voice again, stepping closer to Lena while speaking. “Rao, Lena you’re so beautiful. I just want- can I touch you?” Lena reached out her hands to grab Kara’s. She placed them on her waist and closed the final distance between them, their faces merely separated by an inch of heavy air.

“Anywhere you want”, Lena whispered. She fused their lips together and circled her arms around Kara’s neck, desperate to get closer, to feel more of Kara’s skin on her. She pushed Kara back to the bed and they laid down next to each other. Kara immediately tangled her legs with Lena’s, and it was the most exciting and comforting thing at the same time. The blonde’s hands wandered up to splay over her ribs, fingers brushing the underside of her bra. Lena moaned into Kara’s mouth when her thumb brushed over an already stiff nipple over the lacy fabric of her bra.

“Take it off, Kara. Please touch me”, Lena panted and was eager to shrug the straps off her shoulders even before Kara had unclasped it. Kara fumbled with the clasp, managed after a little tugging and readjusting on Lena’s part and soon she grabbed the offending garment and threw it off to the side. Kara was yet again momentarily stunned.

Freckles adorned porcelain skin and goosebumps rose when cool air hit bare skin for the first time. Kara was sure she could see the galaxy in those freckles, could paint whole landscapes tracing every dot. Her hands found their way to them of their own accord, stroking all over Lena’s body with a featherlight touch.

Lena followed the movement of Kara’s hands with her eyes. It was thrilling beyond measure. She held her breath when Kara’s thumb reached her breast and slowly circled her nipple. A gasp escaped her when Kara gently brushed her thumb over it, the sensation causing a bolt of arousal to zip through her body.

Kara found Lena’s eyes, searching for some sort of reassurance that this was what she wanted. That she was okay with being touched like this. Lena found herself nodding, an encouraging smile painted on her lips.

The blond repeated the motion, adding a little pressure and finesse to the stroke, eliciting a moan from Lena’s mouth. Her other hand came up to mirror everything on Lena’s other boob. The sensation caused the brunette to cant her hips up, seeking friction but finding none.

“Can you tell me what to do?”, Kara whispered and leaned in for another kiss her hands never leaving Lena’s body.

“I need pressure against my clit. If you’re comfortable with that, you can use your fingers, even go inside. If not, I can grind on your thigh. You can use your mouth too, anywhere.”

“Do you want to keep your underwear on while I touch you?”, Kara asked with big eyes and shallow breathing. Her hands had stilled their movements completely and her cheeks were visibly flushed.

“If you’re comfortable with it, then no. But you can keep yours on, of course, your bra too, if that feels right.”

“No, I want to be able to feel you everywhere. I just wasn’t sure if that’s something you want too.”

“Kara you literally have my boobs in your hands and I just told you how to make me cum. I think it’s safe to say that I want you like that”, Lena smiled and pulled her down for a hot kiss. She reached around Kara to unfasten her bra and get rid of it. Kara moaned when their naked fronts connect for the first time. The sensation caused her nipples to harden instantly. She fell back against the mattress, breathing hard.

Lena leaned over her, her index finger stroking her cheek lovingly. “Is it too much? We can stop at any time.”

“No, I don’t want to stop. It’s this sensory-overload thing I sometimes have because of my powers and I’m scared that I will hurt you if it happens again. I really want to use my fingers, heck, I want to use my mouth and taste you but I’m not sure I can control my strength yet, so I think it would be better if you just grind on me.”

Lena kissed her forehead, then the tip off her nose and finally her lips. Gentle and reassuring, taking all the pressure away. “Darling it’s okay. I trust you completely and I’m not scared if you touch me, but if you’re not sure, we can try it like this until we have another idea.”

Kara nodded and pulled her onto her lap by her waist. She hooked her thumbs in the seam of her panties and pulled them down as far as she could reach, before Lena shook them off all the way. Lena kept eye contact while she lowered herself onto Kara’s thigh again, this time with no fabric between them. Kara gasped at the first contact of Lena’s wet, hot cunt with her leg. This was something she had never felt before.

“Is it okay? Is it too much?”, Lena asked worried, already in the process of lifting herself up again. “No, it’s good, just new”, Kara reassured her. “What now?”

A deep kiss and a questioning look, then Lena asked “Will you help me grind?”

Kara nodded, still a little unsure. She gingerly placed her hands on Lena’s hips and moved them forward. A moan fell from Lena’s mouth at the delicious pressure. A spark ignited in Kara’s eyes at the sound. She repeated the motion eagerly, Lena complied just the same.

They found a slow rhythm with Kara getting more confident by the second. Lena’s wetness covered her thigh, and it was the best feeling in the world to be able to experience Lena like this. She had her head thrown back voicing out her pleasure with moans, whimpers and gasps that encouraged Kara even more.

“You’re so beautiful, Lena”, Kara whispered and leant up to capture her lips again. Shifting into this sitting position pushed Lena’s knee places where Kara hadn’t anticipated. A high pitched whimper escaped her when the pressure sent lightning bolts through her whole body.

“Is that okay? Should I move away?”, Lena asked, not being able to judge if Kara was overwhelmed by the sensation or not. A frantic shake of her head didn’t make things clearer.

“Fuck no, stay like that please. Just uhm, maybe start moving again and if it’s too much I’ll tell you.”

Lena’s eyes widened when she heard Kara swear for the first time in her life. It did _things_ to her. Tingles shot down her spine and she resumed her slow movement on Kara’s thigh, paying close attention to her reaction. Her knee pressed against Kara’s pussy again, and this time, she was prepared. A low throaty hum escaped the Kryptonian. Her grip on Lena’s hips tightened a little to urger her on to pick up speed once more.

They found a new rhythm, faster then the one before. Kara actively bucked her hips forward to meet Lena’s knee sooner which amplified the feel of her thigh against the brunettes cunt. They breathed heavily into each other’s mouths, too breathless to kiss but wanting to stay close.

Lena felt her orgasm approaching even though they hadn’t been grinding for long. Kara’s eyes were hooded and her cheeks red, an unusual sight which told her she was close too.

“Kara, I’m close. Wanna come together”, Lena mumbled into her neck. She felt Kara press even closer, eliminating all the space left between their bodies.

“I’m scared to let go. I can’t- I will hurt you”, Kara gasped.

Hearing that broke Lena’s heart a little. Kara deserved to let go without overthinking everything her body might do. She deserved pleasure without consequences. Love without restraint. She cupped the blonde’s cheeks and made her look up into her eyes.

“Kara, I trust you completely. Let go with me, baby, cum with me.”

Kara’s eyes showed her fear. Tears were pooling, the emotions of the moment too much to bear without them. All she could see in Lena’s eyes were love and conviction. She was sure, she trusted Kara with everything in her.

Kara blinked her tears away and leant her forehead against Lena’s. Her hands urged Lena’s hips forward one last time before she allowed herself to fall alongside her.

A long guttural groan escaped her while Lena moaned her name, clinging to her shoulders for dear life as her orgasm shook through her and made her shudder on Kara’s thigh. Hot pleasure continued to zip through them, canceling out everything but the contact of their bodies.

When the aftershocks subsided, Kara pulled Lena down onto her and covered them both with the blanket. She nuzzled Lena’s neck, placing kiss after kiss there, still hungry for the taste of her skin. She heard Lena’s heart rate slow and knew she was close to falling asleep.

“Can I call you my Love now, Lena?”, she whispered against the brunettes neck.

“Only if I can call you my girlfriend, darling”, Lena answered, drifting off to Kara kissing her jaw and smoothing her hair out of her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have thought or ideas for improvements :)


End file.
